Pearl
by misspedantic945
Summary: When Bella is kidnapped by none other than Edward Cullen, her high school crush, what will happen to her when she finds out that he is the Mafia Boss and the sworn enemy of her father? Rated M for later chapters. OOC, AU and AH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey guys. So yeah, this is my first story on fanfiction and I'm trying my hardest to make it the best I can possibly do. It's taken me nearly 3 years to actually write something for fanfiction, and I'm proud to say that I have finally gotten my ass into gear and wrote something. **

**I have 3 awesome Beta's for this story: Alix117, and FallenGoldenAngel. Without them I'm sure my fanfic would be a major fail of a fanfic, and would probably fall apart. Thanks guys! :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything Twilight related, I am merely using the characters to create my own story. All Twilight copyright belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Unfortunately. ^_^ However, I do own a giant cup of tea right now :D**

**Chapter One**

BPOV

My muffled screams echoed through the prison I was kept in, unheard by anyone but myself. I had no idea how I got here, or who brought me, but I knew one thing. I was trapped. A prisoner. I tried to keep myself strong, but it's pretty hard to keep strong when you're tied to a chair and gagged. Not wanting to try to work out how long I had been sat there, I stared around at the room I was being kept in. Everything was made out of stone except the chair and me. The walls appeared to be concrete slabs, but I couldn't be sure from where I was. I knew I had been in here for at least 12 hours as I had left my apartment just before midday, and after that I just remember waking up in this cold, stone cell. Now the sky was pitch black, scattered with hundreds of thousands of stars. There was one small window in the cell, but it was barred and about 10 feet above my head. I would never be able to reach it, even if I wasn't restrained.

I took a few more deep breaths, knowing that hyperventilating wouldn't help my situation. I sat back on the chair, re-checking my injuries. The back of my head no longer hurt as much and didn't feel wet anymore, which told me that the cut had healed up. I had probably gotten it from hitting my head. My wrists and ankles felt as though they were on fire. Every time I moved slightly the ropes would dig in a little more, and I knew that I would be left with permanent scars. My neck hurt, I had probably strained it when they tied me up.

Suddenly, I heard distant footsteps, and I immediately dropped my head, not wanting to make things worse for myself. The sound of keys jangling brought all of my senses alive and I stopped struggling against the rope. My father, Charlie, had always taught me to try to gain as much information about your captor as possible without letting them see that you are listening. I can still remember that conversation very clearly.

"_Isabella. I need to speak with you in my office after supper" Charlie told me whilst we were eating. The whole meal had been completely silent up until that point. My mother, Renee, sat at one end of the long table whilst Charlie sat at the other end and I was placed in the middle as usual__._

"_Okay father" I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. We finished the rest of our dinner in complete silence, but we did this every night. I couldn't understand how my parents were still married, because it was obvious that they didn't even love each other. I don't think they had even slept in the same bed for years. I knew they both had lovers, but neither seemed to care._

_Me and Charlie headed upstairs to his office, the one room in the house that I wasn't allowed to enter. I hesitated at the door, before I was ushered in and the door was closed behind me. I stared around at the roo__m, wondering what was so important for Charlie to bring me in here._

"_Sit down Isabella" he said gruffly, as he slumped into the chair by his desk. I sat down in the only other chair in the room, and fidgeted nervously, wringing my hands. I didn't usually get nervous, but something felt off. The air around us was full of tension and I felt uncomfortable in his presence._

"_What do you want to talk to me about father?" I asked politely, hating how formal I sounded._

"_I think it's time you learnt the truth about my job" Charlie told me, looking straight into my eyes. I sat up straighter in my chair, suddenly interested in what he had to say. I had never been told exactly what Charlie's job was, just the odd mumble about accountants but I never believed a word of it. The mumbles never explained why Charlie was constantly away. "I know we've only ever told you that I'm an accountant and whatnot, but it always seemed as if you didn't believe us, no matter what we said to you" he smiled slightly, his moustache twitching._

"_Yes father. I knew all the things I had been told never explained your long and near-constant absences. But I knew better than to question you and mother" I grinned wryly "It frustrated me no end" I added, lightly chuckling at the frustration I used to feel at being lied to, but I had learned to live with it now._

"_The reason we could never tell you what my job was, was because it was too dangerous for you to know. But now that you're 21, you deserve to know the risks that you could potentially face. To put it bluntly, I'm a mafia boss. I'm the head of the Dywer-Swan mob" he said, opening one of the drawers on his desk pulling out a gun and placing it on the top of his desk. I stared at it in shock then raised my gaze to meet Charlie's._

"_You're a mafia boss?" I asked quietly, my eyes wide._

"_Yes, I am. I'm sorry we could never tell you earlier, but we needed to wait until you were old enough to know not to tell anyone" he told me, stressing the fact that I was not allowed to tell anyone, not even Leah and Jacob, my two best friends "And you also need to know that you are constantly in danger because you are my daughter. All your life I've placed undercover guards around you to protect you and keep you save and it has worked so far. We have many enemies, but that is natural in the mafia world. They would not even hesitate to kill you, just to try to get to me" he said, sounding as if he almost regretted what he was. _

_All I could do was stare at him wordlessly, my body still. I wasn't as shocked as Charlie thought I would be, because I was glad that I was finally being told the truth. But I was surprised by the emotion in his voice as he talked about me being in danger._

"_Okay" I said simply, not sure what else to say. Thinking back on my life, I was now able to pick out some of the undercover guards that had been placed around me. I smiled slightly, only realising now how oblivious to the world I was._

"_Okay? I've just told you that I'm a mafia boss, which means your life is in danger, and all you have to say is 'okay'?" Charlie asked me in astonishment, raising his eyebrows._

"_Yes father. I'm glad that I'm not being lied to anymore, and I'm not afraid of being in danger" I replied calmly as Charlie grinned and rose up off his chair. He gently ruffled my hair, laughing as I tried to squirm away from him. I stood up quickly off my chair and turned to face him._

"_I was just surprised that was all. But I guess you're far too inquisitive, just like I was when I was younger" Charlie said, smiling at me "You may leave now" he added, suddenly slipping back into the formality that I was used to. I nodded at him then left his study quietly, deciding to go outside and sit on the swing in the front garden. Whenever I was little and I got angry or upset I would come and sit on this swing until I felt calm enough to go back inside. But now that I had my own apartment, I hadn't sat on this swing for ages..._

Suddenly, the sound of the door being opened forcefully jerked me awake from the memory of the last conversation that I had with Charlie before I was kidnapped. My eyes squinted at the suddenly bright light, and my head dipped even further down against my chest. I breathed in deeply as I heard footsteps walking towards me, slowly and surely, taunting me. I saw a pair of highly polished black shoes enter my vision as the person walked around me in a circle, and I could feel their eyes upon me, giving me goose-bumps.

"Isabella Dywer-Swan" a velvety smooth voice sneered into my ear, their breath was hot against the side of my face. I resisted the urge to lift my head to look at them, only for a hand to grip my hair and yank my head backwards to make me look at them. I whimpered from the pain that shot through my skull, but I could hardly see the male's face. Half of his face was shrouded in shadow, making it impossible to see any emotion on his face apart from the raw fury in his eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I heard myself ask, my voice surprisingly strong in such circumstances. Without any warning, he punched me straight in the jaw, snapping my head to the side as I spat out blood. Feeling pain wash over me once more, I tried to curl instinctively into a ball, but with no avail.

"You shall not speak unless you are spoken to first!" he roared at me, yanking at my hair again and I was unable to hold in my cry of pain this time, tears streaming down my face. He seemed to smile smugly at the sight of me and I spat more blood out of my mouth and he let go of my hair again. He slowly walked around me, examining me as I ignored him, fearing yet more pain.

"You're a lot braver than I thought you would be" he said to himself, and I knew not to answer him this time "It has taken a great deal of time and money to find you" he said to me, crouching down in front of me. He lifted his hand and I automatically flinched away from it. Laughing softly to himself, he gently held my face and turned it to meet his gaze. I held his eyes with my own, unwilling to back down and admit defeat. He held my gaze for a minute or two then looked away. I could sense that he felt uncomfortable and felt a slight sense of smugness at that fact.

"Your eyes are so much like your father's" he mused, standing back up again, and I noticed how toned the muscles in his arms were, as he wore a short-sleeved t-shirt. If this was a normal situation, I would've admired him and his muscles, but I made sure that I kept my eyes averted, not wanting to be distracted. "Surely you must know why you are here?" he asked me, circling once again "You may speak" he added when I did not reply.

"Is it to do with my father?" I asked, uncertainty evident in my voice but with no tremble like I had expected. The man stopped pacing yet again and looked at me in surprise.

"You do know who your father is, don't you?" he answered my question with another question, which infuriated me. I hated people answering questions with another question. It was one of the many things that annoyed the hell out of me.

"Yes, I do know that my father, Charlie Swan, is the mafia boss of the Dwyer-Swan mob" I relied, sounding bored even to myself. The man rushed towards me and slapped me round the face.

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice!" he snarled, examining his handiwork on my face "And yes, this is about your father. He is indebted to me, and this is how he will pay me back." he said coldly, answering my question. "Do you know who I am?" he asked harshly and I silently shook my head.

"May I ask a question?" I asked in a small voice, not wishing to be hurt further. He gave me a sharp nod, his eyes fierce. "What has this got to do with me? Any quarrel you have with Charlie, I mean my father, should be dealt with him. Why does this involve me?" I asked quietly, looking at the floor. I heard a ghostly chuckled emit from him before he answered.

"Your father killed one of the most important people in my life, and now I am simply returning the favour." he said, and I could hear him shrug. Surprisingly, I felt no rush of panic or fear at what he had said. I had expected my life to be in danger ever since Charlie had first told me what his real job was.

"And now you're going to kill me." I stated in a strong voice, finally looking up at him not wanting him to think that I was small and weak. He nodded slightly, not breaking our stare "Well do it then" I said quickly, surprising both of us with my boldness.

"Oh, no. Why would I kill you now, when I can have a little fun with you first?" he sneered, and felt a tiny flash of fear course through me but I didn't let it show in my eyes. I stared back up at him defiantly, trying to act like I wasn't scared of him.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly. His eyes hardened slightly, before he realised that I was just genuinely curious. He crouched down in front of me again so that we were at level heights.

"I am the sworn enemy to your father, Charlie Swan. I am the mafia boss of a rival mob, and we are avenging the murder of our last leader, my father. Your father's men killed him when he was unarmed which shows cowardice and disrespect. My name is Edward Cullen."

**A/N**

**So, what do you think? I know it probably seems to be a really short chapter, but I'm sorry. It seemed appropriate to finish the chapter here. I'm not sure how long the other chapters will be compared to this. **

**Please review, as I take note of every comment that I receive and try to take it onboard. **

**To see how my progress on the story is going, you can find me on Twitter (the link is on my profile) where I'll be posting**** about how the story is going and you never know, I may even post little teasers. ;P**

**See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry it has taken me 3 weeks to update this story, but I have been having some issues with the FanFiction uploader, as it wouldn't let me edit 'Pearl' at all. I sent an email to FanFiction help support, but received nothing back, so I have had to wait for the problem to fix itself.**

**But the response I received from the last chapter just blew my mind. I was hoping that I would get 10-20 emails from it, but I must've got able 100. I was amazed by you guys, so thanks! :) **

**Thanks for reading an****d/or reviewing the last chapter. It all helps towards my motivation for getting Pearl finished, which I am determined to do! Thanks again to my beta's - Alix117, and FallenGoldenAngel. They are the glue that keeps this story running :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything Twilight related, I am merely using the characters to create my own story. All Twilight copyright belongs to Stephenie Meyer. However, I do happen to own a hamster that never sleeps _**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Who are you?" I asked quietly. His eyes hardened slightly, before he realised that I was just genuinely curious. He crouched down in front of me again so that we were at level heights._

"_I am the sworn enemy to your father, Charlie Swan. I am the mafia boss of a rival mob, and we are currently getting payback for the murder of our last leader, my father. Your father's men killed him when he was unarmed which shows cowardice and disrespect. My name is Edward Cullen."_

**Chapter Two**

BPOV

Edward Cullen. I didn't recognize the name. I stared at him blankly, waiting for him to continue.

"You don't remember me then? I'm not really surprised. I went by a different name at that point. You were such a shy and quiet girl back then. I can still remember your lovely blush." he said to me, smirking in amusement. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small pocket torch. He turned it on with it pointing into my face and I winced, my eyes hurting from the bright light. He turned the pocket torch and turned it so that it was pointing into his face, and I finally saw him for the first time. I gasped and rocked back in the chair, about to fall backwards until he smoothly reached out and steadied it.

"Edward Masen?" I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks once again. He nodded curtly at me, and I remembered him from my childhood. I had been born in Forks, Washington and I went to Forks high-school. I left at 14 when we all moved to New York, but the one thing that I had never forgotten about Forks was Edward Masen. I had been placed next to him in Biology, and whilst we had never been friends, we got on well with each other. He had also been my first crush, but I had never told him, and he still didn't know today.

"I changed my surname just after you left Forks from Masen to Cullen. Masen had been my father's surname, but Cullen was his half-brother's surname. Your dad never told you why you and your family suddenly had to leave Forks, did he?" he asked me suddenly, stopping his pacing and turning his head to look at me over his shoulder. I shook my head slowly, unable to speak.

"Your father had met my father in the forest, surrounded by all of your father's men. They had murdered my father's personal bodyguards, leaving him unarmed and unprotected. Your father shot my father in the leg so that he couldn't run, then left it up to his men to finish the job. Even in the mafia world, what your father did shows great disrespect and dishonor between mafia Bosses. When my father's men found his body minutes later, they immediately started to kill off your father's men slowly, but surely. Your father instantly panicked, and knowing that his family was in great danger, he moved to New York." he was muttering so quickly that I had to strain so that I could hear him properly. I could feel the ropes around my wrists and ankles finally break the skin and blood dripped down my hands and feet but I ignored it.

"Edward, I'm-." I started, but shut up when he shoved his face inches away from me, anger and pain evident in his eyes.

"What did I tell you before? Do not speak unless spoken to, bitch!" he roared, slapping me once again round the face. I hung my head, feeling shame and regret of what my father has done. "My father, Edward Masen Sr. was a good man. He was liked by all of his men, and he never killed out of cold blood. Yes, I know he killed, but it was never just a random killing." Edward seethed, punching a wall in anger then hissing when the skin on his knuckles started to bleed. I peeked up at him and saw him rub his knuckles furiously. When he looked back to me, I quickly looked down again, not wanting to be caught.

"I'm going to get this bandaged up, and then I'll get some food sent to you. Is there anything else you need?" he asked shortly, looking very uncomfortable.

"How will I be able to eat with my wrists tied behind me?" I asked warily as I hoped that he wouldn't get angry again. I could feel that my face was bruised, and I knew that I looked hideous but I didn't care. Edward looked at me in surprise when I pointed out my wrists being tied, debating whether to untie me or not "If you're wondering about me trying to escape, you can think again. The window is over 10ft above my head, so even if I stood on the chair I wouldn't be able to reach it. And I know that if I tried to escape then you would just kill me instantly." I snapped, the pain finally started to get to me.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me, before walking behind me and bending down to untie my wrists from the chair "You're one strange female." he said softly and I could hear a slight smile in his voice. Suddenly he hissed as I felt my wrists drop away from the rope, and he grabbed my arms "I told them to tie you tightly, but to make sure that you wouldn't be injured!" he said fiercely, growling as he walked to the front of me and untying the ropes around my ankles that attached them to the chair leg. Pain shot through my arms and legs as blood rushed to my hands and feet. I whimpered slightly then locked my jaw shut so that I couldn't make any noise.

Edward snarled quietly again, then stormed out "I'll send food and water." he said quickly over his shoulder before the door slammed shut again, and I could hear the locks turning. Now that I was alone, I let myself cry out in pain and I curled up into a ball on the floor. Treacherous tears filled my eyes and spilled over and I felt weak and defeated.

I hated anyone seeing me like this; let alone Edward Masen, now Cullen. I knew I was screwed because I still had slight feelings for him. I also knew that this wasn't going to end well, but all I could focus on was my throbbing wrists and ankles.

After what felt like hours, the door to my cell opened and someone walked in. I knew straight away that it wasn't Edward and I could smell the food from where I was laying.

"Your food and water." a gruff voice said, but I didn't move from my position. I felt the man walk over to me and bend down next to me "I don't know why Boss hasn't killed you yet. You don't exactly have looks going for you. You're just a pathetic little girl." he sneered at me, and I clung on to myself even tighter. I heard the metallic clang of a bowl being put on the stone floor before footsteps made their way over to me

"What does Boss want from you?" the man asked, crouching down beside me. His putrid breath washed over my face and I had to stop myself from retching at the smell "Answer me, bitch!" he yelled, grabbing my hand and he slowly started to crush my knuckles, causing tears to spring to my eyes. With his free hand he casually broke one of my fingers and I unwillingly cried out in pain.

"Shut up, slut!" he roared at me, punching me in the face and he abruptly stood up. I stared at the floor, cradling my hand as tears ran down my face.

"I knew you were pathetic." he laughed coldly, and suddenly kicked me in the ribs a couple of times. Screaming in agony, I didn't notice the door crash open and the man being pulled off me. As the pain washed over me I was dimly aware of fighting in the background, until it was silenced with a single gunshot.

Hearing footsteps walk over to me, I whimpered trying to move away from them, but forgetting that I probably had a few more broken ribs. I screamed out and curled in on myself, the pain too much to bear.

"Shit!" I heard someone familiar yell, but I couldn't bring myself to move. Edward crouched down next to me, and all I could do was whimper in fright. "Sssshh Isabella. I'm not going to hurt you. That was my fucking prick of a right-hand man. But he can't hurt you anymore. He's dead. What did he say to you when he brought you your food?" he asked gently, sighing when he saw the overturned bowl of food and water on the floor.

Slowly, I brought my eyes up to meet his gaze and he winced when he saw the state of me. All I could think was how glad I was that there was no mirror in the room. I didn't want to see the current state that I was in. "He…he said that…that he didn't know why you…why you hadn't killed me yet, and that I'm….I'm pathetic." I said in broken whispers, trying to contain the sobs that threatened to rip through me.

He clutched at my arms painfully, making me hiss at the pain but welcoming it as a distraction from the searing pain in my ribs. As if he read my mind, Edward leaned forward slowly and lifted my shirt up to just below my breasts. Looking down as myself, I could see my swollen rib cage covered in black and blue bruises. Feeling masochistic, I moved my hand slightly to try to touch my rib cage, but suddenly Edward's hand reached out and gripped my wrist tightly.

"Don't touch your ribs. They look broken, and touching it will only make it worse." he told me through gritted teeth. As I stared into his eyes I could saw pure fury racing through them. Reaching out with my other hand I lightly touched his cheek, feeling his silky smooth skin under my fingertip. His eyes widened slightly and he let go of my wrist.

"Please don't be angry. What's done is done. As you said, he's dead now. He can't do any more damage. It's just broken bones and bruises, nothing I haven't had before." I chuckled, then cried out as pain tore through my torso as I had temporarily forgotten my injuries whilst trying to calm Edward down.

"But I gave orders that no-one was you touch you! Not a single soul. I told James to get someone to leave food and water in your cell, but I can't understand why he chose to come and give it to you instead. He knew what the consequences would be for disobeying my orders!" he growled in frustration, standing up and pacing around the room, lightly tugging on his hair.

"James?" I asked in confusion, then the realization clicked when Edward gave me a sharp look "You mean that guy who….? You're right-hand man? Okay." I said quietly, not wanting to anger him even more. But as usual my stomach decided to spite me, and gave a rumbled that echoed through the cell. Edward stopped pacing and looked at me.

"I take that's your way of telling me that you're hungry." he said with slight amusement. I nodded warily, my eyes on his. He gave me a small smile then rapidly vanished out the door, barking orders at the guards to keep an eye on me and to make sure that no-one but him got into my cell. Hearing his footsteps retreat down the hallway, I closed my eyes in exhaustion and let myself drift off.

I woke to someone opening the doors to my cell, and regained awareness of my surroundings when Edward stepped into the room and I saw him carrying a bowl and a cup. I tried to push myself up, but stopped when I had to clench my jaw to stop myself from crying out in pain. He noticed my pain and came and sat down next to me, obviously unsure of what to do.

Picking up the bowl, I saw that it was full of soup and I smiled at him. "Thank you." I said quietly then bean to eat it, ignoring the throbbing pain in my jaw and face. Within a minute, I had finished the soup, not caring that I had burned my tongue but I was just so hungry. I placed the bowl on the floor and looked up at Edward again, but was surprised to see him looking at my wrists with what looked like sadness in his eyes.

I frowned slightly in confusion until Edward lifted his eyes to meet my gaze. He shrugged at me then got up to his feet rapidly "I need to go. I'll send the doctor down to you to fix you up." He muttered quickly, his eyes looking at the floor. He turned around and headed towards the door, and before I knew what I was doing I had struggled to my feet whilst crying "You can't leave me again! Please!" I screamed out, both in panic and in sheer agony. Edward looked at me with a blank expression then strode out of the room. Throwing myself at the door just as it shut, I continued to scream and I was unable to breathe through the fire in my ribcage. Stumbling back from the door as black spots appeared in my vision, my screaming suddenly stopped as I crumpled to the floor, but I didn't feel any pain as the blackness washed over me before I even hit the floor and I immediately lost consciousness.

**A/N**

**Again, tell me what you think :) I'm trying to work out my updating schedule, and I should be updating on Monday 11****th**** April. I'm trying to stick to updating every Sunday, as the emails I get make me look forward to Mondays. However, I am off to Greece on a college trip this Tuesday, and I don't get back until late Sunday evening, so I'll just leave the update until the Monday. **

**But yeah, read and review please! Like I said earlier, I was overwhelmed by the response I got in the previous chapter, and I was very frustrated when I wasn't able to put up this chapter.**

**See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update on Monday like I said I would, but this week has been a bad week for me, and I've been in an incredibly low mood. But I'm feeling better now, so I'm back to updating every Sunday now. Sorry for the long wait, but I needed to lift myself out of my bad mood. But I'm back now! :D**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything Twilight related, I am merely using the characters to create my own story. All Twilight copyright belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just happen to own a very large bag of Dorito's :D**

_Previous Chapter_

_Throwing myself at the door just as it shut, I continued to scream and I was unable to breathe through the fire in my ribcage. Stumbling back from the door as black spots appeared in my vision, my screaming suddenly stopped as I crumpled to the floor, but I didn't feel any pain as the blackness washed over me before I even hit the floor and I immediately lost consciousness._

**Chapter Three**

BPOV

Before I had even regained full consciousness, I was aware that Edward was not in the room. I couldn't describe what I felt for him. Whenever he stepped into the room, it was as if I could sense his presence before I even heard him. It had felt like that even whilst we were still at school. Opening my eyes, I tried to adjust them to the bright light, and I couldn't help feeling disappointed that Edward had not stayed with me. I knew that I was his prisoner, but I had hoped that he felt that spark between us whenever we were close. But obviously he didn't.

Now completely conscious, I sat up cautiously, vividly remembering the pain I had felt before and cringing. Before I could stop myself, I jerked in surprise when I saw a woman sat in a chair facing the bed and I quietly cried out in pain that my sudden movements had caused me. It wasn't as bad as before, but it still hurt. A lot.

My cry in pain had woken the woman up, and before I could register her movement she was leaning over me, fussing.

"You should try to watch out for yourself. Your ribs are mostly healed up, but any harsh movements could cause them to break again" she told me sternly, but in a motherly way with a strong Irish accent.

"Who...who are you?" I choked out, slightly cowering away from her. She straightened up and looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry m'dearie. My name's Siobhan" she said softly, standing next to the bed.

"What do you do?" I asked, calming down slightly as my ribs began to throb painfully. I knew already that she worked for _him_ because otherwise she wouldn't be here, but I wanted to know what she did.

"I'm Mr Cullen's head maid" Siobhan told me, her eyes softening when I winced at his name. I had remembered watching him abruptly pull away from me after our kiss and storming out of the door, and I felt angry and stupid for letting myself give in to his charms so quickly. I needed to be stronger than that.

"What happened to me? I mean, I know what caused me to pass out, but how did I get here? How long have a been out?" I asked, trying to pull myself up against the pillows slightly, hissing when my ribs throbbed again. Siobhan rushed over to try to help me, but I waved off her hands, determined to do it myself. Gingerly sorting out my pillow behind me, I rested against it, covered in a slight sheen of sweat and out of breath. I was now frustrated with myself that I was so weak.

"I see that you're a strong'n" she smiled warmly at me, then sat down on her chair again, never breaking eye contact with me "After you collapsed, Mr Cullen rushed back into your cell. After he made sure you were still breathing, he ordered one of his guards to come and pick you up and bring you to this room" I felt a sharp pain in my heart at the fact that Edward didn't carry me himself, but I quickly brushed it off and told myself to ignore my feelings for him. They would only land me in more trouble.

"And as for how long you've been here, you been kept sedated and put on a drip for four days. They wanted to make sure that your ribs were almost fully healed up before they woke you up, and you were also very malnourished. They removed the drip and sedatives a couple of hours ago" Siobhan continued, but I could tell that she had noticed my little stumble in my thoughts "Mr Cullen has given orders that this is now your room, and that you are under strict orders not to leave it" she told me sympathetically, shaking her head as if she disapproved of his actions.

But for once I actually understood why I was still being locked away. I was too much of a liability now. I had heard and seen too much, and I had a feeling that the cells were only used for people who were there only temporarily before they were disposed. I was now a permanent prisoner. I very much doubted that I would even be able to feel the air on my skin anymore, and that thought alone brought tears rushing to my eyes.

I hid my face away from Siobhan as I tried to staunch the tears. She made no move to console me; she just simply stared out of the window as if she was giving me a few moments to regain my composure. Eventually I calmed myself down and turned back to look at Siobhan and my movement caused her to turn back to me.

"I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in. If I had even any idea that this was going to happen then I would never have left Alice's apartment. I know how worried she's going to be. My parents not so much, but Alice is probably tearing her hair out trying to find out where I am, and I can't help but feel guilty, because all I want now is to feel the air on my skin and know that this isn't just some horrible dream and that I'm not crazy." I said timidly, not being able to meet her gaze.

"I know m'dear, I know. I don't agree with what Mr Cullen has done. Not one bit. But at least he's made a decision to keep you alive. I know that it doesn't feel so great now, but you haven't seen Mr Cullen do what I've seen him do. It's not pleasant. But if you do ever have the unfortunate chance of seeing what he does for his job, then you will be glad to be alive" Siobhan told me, the disgust evident in her voice.

"Thank you." I said quietly to her, smiling gently as she smiled back, her eyes twinkling. Suddenly the door slammed open, ruining the calm moment and Edward strode into the room, his eyes blank.

"I trust that you're feeling better, Isabella" he said to me stiffly, not meeting my eyes.

"Yes I am feeling well thank you. Please thank your guard for bringing me up here" I said to him politely, whilst letting him know that I knew what had happened. Fury flickered across his face briefly before it was replaced with a blank expression.

"I take it that Mrs Knowles has told you how you ended up in this room." He said more as a statement than a question. It took me a few second to realise that he was talking about Siobhan.

"She has." I answered shortly, relaxing against the pillow and looking out of the window. I could see Edward clenching and unclenching his fists out the corner of my eye, and I felt a brief moment of grim satisfaction that I had bothered him. He deserved it, and I still hadn't forgotten on him walking out from me.

"Good. This shall remain your room permanently from now on. You shall not leave it under any circumstances. There is an en-suite bathroom so there is no need to leave to use the bathroom, and Mrs Knowles shall bring your three meals a day to your room without letting you out. It shall remain locked at all times. Is there anything you request to have whilst I am still here?" he said firmly, through clenched teeth.

"Not right now, but I shall draw up a list of things that I shall want to keep me amused and I shall give it to Mrs Knowles to give to you when it is finished." I stated, equally as firmly. I needed to show him that I wasn't as scared of him as he thought I was. If he thought that I would just surrender to him, then he had another thing coming.

"How dare y-" his outburst was cut off by his cell phone ringing loudly. He threw me a glare and a scowl before answering his phone. But throughout the conversation his face quickly morphed into a frown.

"I'm on my way." He said with finality and hung up on whoever he was talking to. He took a couple of deep breaths as if to calm himself down before he turned back to me, the scowl back in place. "As you wish. I shall try to get your required items as fast as I can to protect you from...boredom." he snarled before turning on his heel and storming out the door again, the slam echoing around the room.

I looked over at Siobhan, ready to apologise at my bad behaviour towards Edward, but to my surprise she was looking at me and was trying to fight a grin from appearing, but failing.

"I can see already that you are going to be very good for Edward" she chuckled finally, sitting down on her chair and clutching her sides. "He has never had anyone speak to him the way you do, and he has especially never had anyone argue back with him. Yes, you will be very good for him, very good indeed" she grinned at me trying to calm herself.

"What do you mean, I will be good for him?" I asked curiously, desperately trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach as I said that.

"Well I think that his ego has become too big. All this power is affecting him and I think he needs to be taken down a notch. He isn't as perfect as he thinks he is." She told me, smiling warmly and she patted my hand.

"Well he certainly has changed a lot since high school" I grinned, remembering the geeky Edward that used to walk down the halls of Forks high school with his books held to his chest like a battering ram.

"You were in the same high school?" Siobhan asked, now sounding curious as she broke me out of my memories of a younger Edward.

"Yeah, we both went to Forks high school, but I moved away when I was fourteen" I told her, my mood darkening as I remembered Edward telling me the real reason why we has moved from Forks all the way to Phoenix. Siobhan nodded as if she understood and knew the story. But then again, I wouldn't be surprised if she knew what had really happened. "You know what my father did, don't you?" I asked her quietly, my eyes downcast as I felt shame for the actions of my father.

"I do" Siobhan replied, once again placing a hand on top of mine "I was Mr Cullen's father's head maid, and when Mr Cullen Senior died, Mr Cullen didn't want to get rid of me, so he chose for me to come and live in his house and become his head maid." She informed me, smiling gently but her eyes looked as if they were stuck in the past. I was confused by how formal she sounded when talking about Edward and his father. Surely she wouldn't still be calling them by their surnames if she worked for them as long as she said she has?

I flinched slightly when I felt a tap on my shoulder, but relaxed when I saw it was only Siobhan "What's the frown for?" she asked me as I was once again broken out from my thoughts.

"I was just wondering why you are still referring them as Mr Cullen when you have worked for them for many years?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. But I instantly felt bad when Siobhan let go of my hand and leant back in her chair.

"I used to call Mr Cullen Senior by his first name, because he didn't believe in such formality with me since I had worked there for a long time. But ever since he has died, Mr Cullen makes everyone stay formal because I believe that he thinks that if no-one calls him by his first name then he can't get close to anyone. He's trying to stop himself from developing any kind of relationship with anyone again, for fear of getting hurt" Siobhan said quietly with slight distress. I pulled myself up so that I was sitting straight, ignoring the throb of my ribs as I wished I was able to go over and comfort her.

"He has changed ever since he kidnapped you, did you know that?" she asked me suddenly, leaning forward in her chair. I shook my head minutely, not wanting to raise my hopes only for them to be shattered once more. "It's not been a big change, but those who have known him for a long time have started to notice the slight change in him. His eyes seem more alight now, and there is a sparkle in them that no-one has seen for a very long time. The dark circles under his eyes have gotten better and he is eating a lot more now" I was informed, but I shook my head at her.

"That's nothing to do with me. Edward has already told me how I am nothing but a prisoner to him, and that he will have no hesitation in killing me if I ever tell anyone about him. It's just a coincidence." Even I could hear the hopelessness in my voice as I lowered my hair to create a curtain between me and Siobhan. I hated having a weakness, and Edward was exactly that. A weakness.

"Now you and I both know that's not true. I can see that you like him, maybe a little more than you should right now, but I know for sure that things will sort themselves out. And if you are really that unimportant to him, then why is he still letting you call him by his first name? Any person that has tried to do that before has been punished. Severely. And yet here you are in a proper room with soon-to-be proper food, and you've barely been here for a week. Now if that doesn't show that Mr Cullen cares about you then I don't know what does." Siobhan said firmly, standing up from her chair and stretching.

I stared at her, speechless as her mini monologue repeated itself over and over again relentlessly. Siobhan smiled kindly at me and headed for the door "Since I mentioned food, I think it would be good if I go and make some now for you. You won't be able to heal if you don't eat, so I'll just go and make us some food and then bring it straight up. Why don't you see if you can come up with that list of things you need that you told Mr Cullen that you would write?" she asked, her eyes twinkling in amusement as I groaned in embarrassment. I hate the fact that I get so hot-headed at times, but Edward just seemed to do everything that annoyed me, so I snapped.

I nodded to Siobhan, smiling faintly as she chuckled and walked out of the door. As I heard the door being locked back up once the door was shut, I sighed and fell back against the pillows, hissing at the pain of my healing ribs and I closed my eyes. My mind was reeling, and it all seemed to revolve around one thing. Edward.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, I was going to be kept in this house permanently, and never let out. Second, there was a part of him – and I don't know how potent that part might be – that had some feelings for me. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

**A/N: ****As usual, thanks for reading the chapter :D Please review this chapter, because every time I get an email from Pearl, it puts a smile on my face :D Hopefully, the next update should be next Sunday, but I can't guarantee it, although I shall try my best. Again, thanks for reading :D**


End file.
